Adrien Agreste en tu cocina
by Shun Atika
Summary: Adrien le quiere preparar algo a Ladybug por su cumpleaños. Lo que no se espera es que sea tan difícil


Eran las doce de la noche. Unos ruidos provenían de la mansión de los Agreste, concretamente de la cocina. Allí estaba el famoso supermodelo adolescente, Adrien Agreste. Llevaba puesto un delantal con la famosa frase de "kiss the cook", junto con su ropa normal. El pequeño kwami estaba en su hombro derecho mientras lo observaba sin mucho interés cocinar.  
-¿Por qué haces esto?-le preguntó el kwami negro  
-Pronto va a ser el cumpleaños de Ladybug y quiero hacerle algo, pero como no sabía lo que iba a querer, decidí hacerle unos bombones con forma de mariquita  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que pronto es su cumpleaños? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?  
-Está todo en el ladyblog-Contestó el chico enseñándole el móvil  
Adrien siguió amasando la masa  
\- ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida-se limpió las manos con el delantal-el cacao para espolvorear encima  
Se dirigió a la despensa y empezó a buscar entre mucha comida. Al fin lo encontró. Estaba en un bote en la cuarta balda.  
Cogió la escalera, la colocó y se subió a ella. Cuando subió se dio cuenta de que se había quedado cerca del bote de cacao. Estiró el brazo y sin embargo no llegó a tocarlo. Estiró el cuerpo mientras se apoyaba con una sola mano y lo tocó, solo que en vez de cogerlo lo tiró. Cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo. El bote se había partido y el cacao estaba desperdigado por el suelo. Bajó corriendo a recogerlo  
-Ahora ya entiendo por qué Nathalie no me deja hacer cosas como estas-refunfuñaba el héroe gatuno  
Cuando acabó de recoger el bote empezó a limpiar con un paño húmedo el cacao que había caído. Pero claro, algo tenía que pasar, el trapo cogió el color marronáceo del cacao y Adrien corrió a lavarlo en la pila. Puso el agua caliente y empezó a frotar, rezando por que su padre no se enterara. Le costó limpiarlo pero al final lo consiguió. Más o menos. Volvió a la "escena del crimen "y empezó a fijarse por si quedaba algo. De pronto reparó en el cubo de fregar que había ahí. Miró en su interior y vio que estaba cubierto de cacao. La mayoría había caído ahí. Lo llevó arrastrando hasta el baño y lo metió en la bañera. Cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y empezó meterle agua. Pronto empezó a desbordarse, sin embargo todavía quedaba pegado buena parte del cacao, por lo que tuvo que meter la mano hasta el fondo y empezar a remover. Pronto el agua tomó color y Adrien tuvo que tirarlo por las cañerías. Había dejado el cubo limpio, pero no se había dado cuenta de que la bañera estaba manchada. Volvió a la cocina y extendió la masa en la bandeja y la metió al horno. Pasó por delante del baño y vio el estropicio. Volvió con agua y jabón y empezó a frotar. Plagg no tardó en reírse de sus desventuras  
-La cocina no es lo tuyo  
-No me lo recuerdes. Esto ya está, voy a ver las galletas  
Caminó hasta la cocina, cogió los guantes y sacó las galletas del horno. Cuando las vio se quedó de piedra  
-Vaya, Adrien. Jamás me imaginé que podrías regalarle un rectángulo tan grande. Le costará sujetarla  
-Se han juntado... ¡Mierda!-se quejaba el rubio  
-Las pusiste muy cerca unas de otras-Resumía Plagg-Error de novato  
-Calma, Adrien, todavía se puede arreglar  
Sacó un cuchillo del cajón y empezó a cortarlas. Estuvo toda la noche metido en la cocina y cuando las primeras luces asomaban por la ventana se acostó en la cama. Por la tarde se reunió con Ladybug en la cima de la torre Eiffel  
-Y bien Chat. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó Ladybug  
Chat no habló. Simplemente le extendió un paquete  
-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró sonrojado  
La morena abrió el paquete  
-¿Galletas? ¿Rectangulares?  
-En un principio eran mariquitas-murmuró para sí el rubio  
-No están malas-dijo mientras probaba una  
Ladybug se acercó a Chat y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Gracias.

 **Bueno y cambiando un poco de temática, decidí escribir este pequeño fic sobre Ladybug. No sé qué tal me habrá quedado ni nada de eso, porque la serie la empecé a ver hace poco y no conozco mucho. Si tenéis algo que decirme sobre cómo ha quedado, si os ha gustado, si hay algo que cambiaríais y etc... ponedlo en un review o mandármelo por PM, porque ya sabéis que me ayuda a mejorar**


End file.
